


Zombie Pasta

by Catulaster (orphan_account)



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, pastazombies
Genre: Creepypasta, Gay, Other, Yaoi, Zombies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-20
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2019-04-05 08:03:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14039808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Catulaster
Summary: zombie apocalypse strikes, a bunch of high school kids find their way into life or death.





	Zombie Pasta

Pasta Zombies  
Credit to: requiem.for.a.wet.dream (on IG)  
PROLOGUE  
The boys, only the age of seventeen stood in a bunker. The weak but durable thin metal walls and the windows boarded up with planks of the floorboards and the undead began to run against the windows, cracking the glass to only stick their hands and arms through, the smell of rotting flesh.   
“There, the walls are all p-padded up. This should hold”  
“W-w-what do we do now?!”  
“Ben calm down! It should hold for an hour”  
“Then what!?”  
Toby paused and looked down. His eyebrows furrowed but then faded into a shocked expression.  
“I know what I have to do” he spoke quietly. His brown eyes faded into a sorrow filled expression.  
____________________________________________________________________________  
It was a day like no other, school went by fast unusually. Half of the kids in all the school were missing, adults too. Toby erin rogers went through his day, having no teachers to listen too he just stayed on campus with his friends. He watched from afar, standing beside his best friend; benjamin lawman.

Jack just groaned as he watched the male rant. His small lips blubbering on about nonsense again. Timothy stood there, holding him by his collar practically screaming into his face. 

“THEY’RE REAL YOU DUMB FUCK”  
Timothy hissed to only let go of him, his boyfriend; brian just put a hand on timothy’s back.  
“Did you forget your medicine?”  
“...no i took my fuckin’ medicine. Im not fucking crazy!”  
Brian put his hands up and gave the other a concerned expression.  
“Shut up schizo”  
Jack hissed, making timothy jump on the male, grabbing his neck with a shout, watching the males dark skinned face go red.  
“DON’T CALL ME THAT!”  
Brian quickly grabbed timothy off and threw him to the ground.  
“God dammit timothy! Stop acting fucking crazy!”  
“Control your fucking butt buddy!” jack hissed. His blue eyes filled with tears due to the immense pain he was just through. The partially blind male , with his thick lenses looked back at toby.  
Toby and ben stood there, watching the three with a rather tired expression.  
“Fuck this let’s get lit”  
Ben mumbled before pulling out a blunt from a baggie he hid in his pocket.

Toby watched the male, raising an eyebrow but he said nothing. His earbuds he had in were blasting his usual music “get scared” and such. His brown eyes now watched as tim shakily stood up, no words escaping his mouth.  
Brian went to grab the males hand but as he reached out, timothy collapsed.


End file.
